Warlord Gantas
Profile Warlord Gantas was the militant leader of the hostile Raiders, and the main antagonist for the first half of the player's story. He was the supreme leader of the Raider armies. Gantas has three lieutenants who help him command the massive horde of Raiders at his disposal. The lieutenants will later harass the player in the game. Warlord Gantas vehemently opposes the Raider faction led by Elder Taos who befriended the Imperial Army. Warlord Gantas is equipped with a destructive tank cannon. The cannon could have came from an imperial Medium Tank or Heavy Tank but, however, does not match both. It is adorned with Mammoth tusks. Biography Gantas first approaches the player's Outpost with an ultimatum; The Imperial Armies withdraw from the Northern Frontier or he will drive them out. Lt. Morgan refuses to comply, and a battle commences. After defeating him, Gantas swears vengeance upon the player and retreats. In beginning encounters, defeating Gantas (and his 1000 ) is not a requirement to complete the battles with a victory. Fortunately, he also does not have any weapons either, so managing to take the time and defeat him in early encounters can yield a beneficial SP and gold boost. The latter part of the officially labeled, "Chapter 1" of Battle Nations, is a lengthy series of missions detailing the war between Gantas and the Imperial Outpost, escalating into an all-out assault on the Warlord's Fortress, including battling each of his lieutenants, Tronk, Sarin, and Crazy Blades respectively. The chapter concludes with a showdown with the Warlord himself. The player will eventually defeat the Warlord and he is seen running away from his exploding fortress. Warlord Gantas is confirmed to be alive by Sarin in the 2.1 Patch. Even though Gantas has been defeated and driven from his Fortress, his armies continually harass the player. Later on, Tronk replaced him as leader of the Raiders and started forcing recruitment into the Raider army. He lead with much more aggressiveness and brashness in his leadership. The player defeats him later on, and he is replaced with Sarin. In the 2.9 Patch Gantas returns. However, he is shown working with the Silver Wolves, and seems ambivalent and apathetic about anything going on. After the player fights against him personally, he realizes he is still a warrior, and will no longer be known as defeated. He thanks the player for helping him come to this revelation, and departs to amass his Raider armies to prepare for another attack. Gantas was featured in Boss Strike 12 and was encountered in certain formations during the Boss Strike. Personality Gantas is shown to be a brash, gruff, and cold Raider Warrior. He wants to protect his honor, and control the Raiders with an iron fist. He is brutish to the other Raiders and any person in order for him to get his way. Attacks | attacks = | armorpiercing = 75 | crit = 5% | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | notes = -10 at max range | game file name = gantas_gun_1shot }} }} | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1 | lof = Contact | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = gantas_melee_3wide }} }} | attacks = | armorpiercing = 75 | crit = 5% | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | notes = -10 at max range | game file name = gantas_gun_1shot }} }} | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1 | lof = Contact | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = gantas_melee_3wide }} }} Gallery File:Gantas Concept Art.png|Concept art for Warlord Gantas. File:GantasBattleIcon.png|Icon. Video Category:NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Leader